Thank You For Being There
by Cappuccino-Dreams
Summary: Colonial!Canada has a nightmare, but is saved by his very weird, constantly fighting, very caring family. A bit of fluff and family-ness.


**A/N: ....This is all Pru's fault. After reading her one-shot I wanted to write something too. (You who don't know about CrunchyRoll and the many Hetalia RP's, don't mind this xD)  
**

**Title: Thank You For Being There  
**

**Character(s): Colonial!Canada, Colonial!America, England, France**

**Genre: uh... family, comfort, scary-ness, I guess...**

**Rating: K+**

---------------

He didn't know where he was. It was dark, humid and right down scary.

A dragging noise could be heard.

"H-hello? Is anyone there...?"

_"Hello Matthew..."_ Echoed a voice.

"A-Alfred? Is that you?" Somehow the little Canadian doubted that and went further into the dark, dark hallway. He could see a dim light at the end of the hallway, but no matter how much he walked he couldn't seem to get closer to it.

_"Don't go there Matthew... It's a trap."_

"E-eh? B-but it feels warm... and comfortable..."

_" ...Just a trap..."_

No matter what the voice said and no matter how much it sounded like Alfred he still went forward. The dragging noise could still be heard and the Canadian started to walk faster. Thanks to the light he could now actually see what was on the walls. There was... portraits. Matthew walked slower to look at the strange portraits. The portraits reminded he of someone who looked very familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on who. They also had a strange feeling to them... like saying it would be okay if he could make it to the light.

The dragging noise was getting louder and louder.

_"Mathieu, go on and don't look back."_

"P-Papa?" He started walking faster again and really wanted to look back, but followed his Papa's advice. He almost stopped to look at another portrait when a voice interrupted him.

_"Don't stop, Matthew."_

"Okay, Daddy..." Matthew started jogging now but the thing that made the weird noises kept coming closer and closer.

_"Run, Matt! You can do it! I know you can!"_

"I-I can do it!" He started to sprint to the light now, but started to fear for himself when he felt something behind him.

_`Just a little more...!´_

"Ah!" The thing had grabbed his leg and tears started to flow from his shaken blue-violet eyes.

"L-let me go! I'm almost there, dammit!"

_"I'm not letting you go, Matthew!"_ The voice shrieked.

"N-no! S-someone help me...!"

_"Mathieu, don't be afraid."_

_"Matthew, there's no need to cry."_

_"Matt, why are you crying?"_

The voices soothed the little Canadian and soon he had calmed down.

_"Scream child, scream! Be afraid and cry more!"_

"N-no... I won't cry anymore..." The Canadian said while wiping his last tears. "...I'm not afraid of you."

The creature let go of his leg and slowly went back to the shadows.

_"How can this be!? I had you! I was so close..."_

When Matthew felt that the creature was gone, he went into the light, with a smile on his face.

-----

"Matt! Wake up, sleepyhead! Papa Francis is soon done with breakfast!"

"Thanks for waking me up, Al." Matthew said as he yawned and flashed his brother a smile. Alfred was a little surprised at Matt's words. Usually he responded with '...five more minutes, Al...'

They chatted a bit while making their way to the kitchen.

"You seem happy today. Did you have a good dream?"

"I guess you could say that..."

"I must have been in it then, right!?"

"In a way, yes."

"What do you mean 'in a way'?? Was I in it or not!?"

"You were in it, Alfred. And I'm glad you was."

"...Huh?"

"Good morning, lads."

"Good morning, Daddy."

"Mornin' Dad!"

"Seat yourselves at the table, I'm soon done."

"We're already sitting, Papa!"

Matthew just smiled.

"You seem happy today, _mon chér_."

"I noticed that too. You're radiating of happiness!"

Matthew just chuckled.

"Matt said he had a good dream! And I was in it!"

"Oh? What was it about?"

"It smells really good, Papa."

"_Merci, mon chér. _Let's eat, shall we?" The little Canadian had successfully avoided the topic.

In the of the middle of the usual arguments Matthew softly spoke while having a gentle smile on his face.

"Thanks for being there for me."

"Huh?"

"Mathieu, what do-"

"Your cooking is really delicious, Papa!"

"_M-merci..._"

"It's a lot better than Daddy's."

"Wh-what?? My cooking is a lot better than this _frog's_!" And so, the arguments started again. Matthew was just happy to have such a weird, constantly fighting, caring family.

_**The End**_


End file.
